Mother Knows Best
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: The host club once again ventures to the supermarket, but what's this? Tamaki's got a cut! Looks like Mom is going to have to fix it. KyouyaxTamaki fluff.


Warnings: None. (OMG!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Nope.

Authoress Note: This is based off of RL experiences. XD Enjoy.

--o0o--

Kyouya knew from the start that it was going to be a rough day. He knew this because he woke up to the peering faces of the other host club members. At least it was after twelve.

Just as he knew they would, the host club once again ventured to the commoner supermarket. Though, first they had to pick up Haruhi, who was less than willing to use up most of her day for such tedious routines. But after a reminder from her dad that she needed to go to the supermarket anyway, Haruhi begrudgingly went with the club.

So there Kyouya stood in the snack aisle watching as Hunny searched for some new sweet commoner food to try and as Tamaki marveled over the incredibly cheap price of pocky, which he had tried before thanks to Haruhi's gracious hands.

"Kyouya-senpai . . . are you bleeding?"

Kyouya turned his bored gaze to the cross-dressing girl. "Excuse me?"

She pointed as his neck for emphasis. "You're bleeding."

Kyouya touched his neck where she pointed and looked at his fingers. Sure enough, there were small traces of blood on his finger tips.

He wasn't so much concerned with the cut as he was confused as where it had come from. You see, Kyouya didn't like to be confused. He preferred to know what was going on in all situations and he currently couldn't fathom where the cause of injury was much less when the injury occurred.

"Hey look, it's gone." Haruhi mumbled as she leaned in closer to Kyouya's neck, much to the twins' dismay.

"Tama-chan is bleeding too!"

Tamaki snapped out of his commoner inspired rant when he heard his name. He looked around for the source. "Where?"

"I believe it's your hand." Kyouya answered with a slightly amused smile. The confusion was turning out to be entertaining, at least.

Tamaki looked at his hand and noticed the small trail of blood trickling down his index finger. He gasped then paled."My finger! My beautiful skin has been scarred!" Tamaki brought a limp wrist to his forehead as though he felt faint.

Haruhi sighed and grabbed the blonde's hand. "It's just a shallow cut; I think you'll be fine, Senpai."

Tamaki immediately grasped the girl's hand in his un-bloodied one. His violet eyes were misting. "Thank you, Haruhi! Now that I know this information, I shall live on with the knowledge that my daughter cares so much about me!"

Haruhi muttered something about her just stating the obvious and then said aloud, "You probably cut it when you picked up the pieces of that bowl you dropped, Senpai."

Tamaki faltered when she stated that _he_ was the one who dropped it, but quickly recovered. "Ah, that's right! When I so boldly picked up the bowl was when I probably injured my beautiful finger!"

"But if you hadn't done such a stupid thing as pick it up with your bare hands, we wouldn't be in this situation." Haruhi said quite bluntly and then turned to Kyouya. "He probably just got his blood on you."

She pointed at the blonde who had entered his corner of woe. Tamaki's legs were pulled against his chest in a sitting fetal position as he began to grow mushrooms on the supermarket tile floor.

The twins burst out laughing then congratulated Haruhi on hurting their Lord's pride.

"Hey, Kyou-chan. Tama-chan's gonna be alright, isn't he?" Hunny asked Kyouya, referring to Tamaki's distress and still bleeding finger.

Kyouya smiled and pushed up on the frame of his glasses. "I do believe so, Hunny-senpai. Hey Haruhi?"

The cross-dressing girl broke away from the twins' teasing. "Yeah, Senpai?"

"Where is the restroom here?"

Haruhi brought a finger to her lips as she thought and then pointed at the other side of the store. "Over there."

Kyouya smiled at her and walked over to where the twins were currently tormenting their king.

"Come on." Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's wrist and pulled him down the aisle.

"Where are we going Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as he marveled at the items they passed.

"I'm taking you to the restroom to clean your cut before it gets infected." Kyouya stated as he pushed open the door to the restroom.

The shadow king wasn't particularly fond of the cleanliness of public restrooms, but he knew that if Tamaki's cut wasn't cleaned it would create a great headache for him later on in the evening.

He once again grabbed the blonde, who was commenting on something about the small area, and ran his finger under the faucet.

"Ah! You're so rough Kyouya!" Tamaki winced when the water made contact to his finger. The dark-haired male made no comment to the claims of brutality, but wet a paper towel and wrapped it around his friend's finger.

"Keep that there until we can get home and put on a band-aid." Kyouya told Tamaki when he finished. He looked up and was met with a bright smile.

"What?"

Tamaki shook his head, still smiling and draped his arms over the shadow king's shoulders.

"Of course, Kyou-chan. After all, mother knows best." Tamaki winked and exited the bathroom leaving Kyouya there, who started shaking his head.

The tiniest smile graced Kyouya's lips before he followed his friend out of the bathroom.

Kyouya knew a lot of things, indeed.

Owari.

--o0o--

Wow, that was the most random thing I have ever written. XD Shortest too. Please review.


End file.
